I am Thankful
by CSMichaelis
Summary: An L and Watari father/Son short story. L has a lot to be thankful for and he's found a way to say it. No flames.


The autumn leaves drifted away from the trees in a swirl of colors. In Watari's opinion, it was one of the most beautiful times of the year. He sighed contentedly as he stepped into the home he shared with L, the detective was waiting for him when he returned.

"Watari, you returned from your walk already." He stated staring at the computer screen.

"Yes, was everything alright while I was out?"The old man took off his tan trench coat and laid it over a chair.

"Everything is fine, did you enjoy your walk?" Watari smiled.

"Yes, thank you for asking. One day you and I should drive around a bit and take in the sights. Autumn really is a beautiful time of year."

"Thank you for your offer, however i prefer spring to autumn, somehow I find that the season makes me feel...different." Watari nodded.

L never liked fall or winter, it caused feelings of sadness in him that he himself couldn't explain. It was this time of year when L changed drastically. He would refuse food for a day or so at a time and not move from his chair for hours. Watari had once suggested they have a Thanksgiving holiday to cheer him up but L just shook his head.

"I'm sorry Watari, I understand that you used to do that before I came to you and if you like, you can have your celebration with -"

"Listen to me, what I want is for you to be happy." The old man explained.

"You're here with me, i am happy."L replied not bothering to look at his handler.

"I think I know you better than that, is there anything at all i can do for you?"

"You do everything for me, you are very kind Watari, to take me in as you did and raise me yourself. I know I gave you a hard time when I was small but you never gave up on me, so many others would have and did. I am grateful to you for that and I always will be. Please know that I acknowledge the sacrifices you have made for me."

"I know you do L. You're a good boy and I'm very proud of you. You've come quite a long way from the child I brought to live with me , I always knew that one day you would show everyone how special you are."

"I am nothing special Watari, i-"

"L, not everyone in the world has your level of intelligence, in fact I feel very honored that you're here. The greatest gift I have ever received is having you for a son."Watari reached out and hugged L.

"You have been a wonderful father, I thank you for that. Will you come to the kitchen with me?"L asked.

"of course." Watari followed L through the house wondering what he could be up to. Once they arrived at their destination, Watari noticed several cupcakes displayed in two rows, each one had a letter on to of it and to the old man's surprise, they spelled out 'Thank you Watari."

"L, what -"

"I made them, you always make sweet things for me and since today is a day to show appreciation for what I have in my life, I thought it only appropriate that I let you know. You have raised me, protected me, and you showed me what it is to be loved. For this Watari, and everything else you do not only for me personally, but for everyone who you take care of and the children you gave a home to through your organization, I am thankful." Watari stood silently not knowing what to say.

"You don't like it?" L asked looking away. The detective soon found himself being embraced tightly.

"It's wonderful my boy. What a lovely surprise, thank you." Watari was further surprised when L returned the hug.

" I am happy to have you Watari, please don't ever forget it."

"You make me so proud, bringing you into my life was the best thing I've ever done. You were the son I had always wanted and was denied."

"Then you adopted me and now you have your son. I love you Watari, no father." Watari's eyes filled with tears.

"I love you too my son, I remember asking you if you wanted to be adopted, you were so upset because you thought I was sending you away, I'd never do that. I'm also very thankful for you L. You fill my heart with joy and I am grateful I have this time with you."


End file.
